Field of the Invention
The invention relates to treatment of the wastewater from isophorone (IP) production comprising neutralization, filtration and a downstream chemical oxidation process and subsequent reduction.
Discussion of the Background
WO2012/076314 discloses a method of preparing isophorone (3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-one).
WO2012/076314 and WO 2012/156187 disclose a method of preparing isophorone wherein the water from the bottoms of the distillative treatment of the aqueous fraction is subjected to a flash evaporation and the purified water generated is recycled into the process for preparing isophorone. The wastewater generated is not purified further.
The european patent application having filing number 14195357.0-1351 describes a method of treating impurified wastewater from the preparation of isophorone (IP), isophoronenitrile (IPN) and isophoronediamine (IPDA), wherein the wastewater from the preparation of isophorone may be treated by an oxidation.